


Heart It Races

by uhpockuhlipz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhpockuhlipz/pseuds/uhpockuhlipz
Summary: a "Supergirl Lives" alternative ending of sorts where Kara has another visitor before Mon-El shows up. Spoiler: It's Lena.





	

Kara opens the door to her apartment building and quite literally runs into Lena Luthor. 

 

“Lena, hi,” she manages, adjusting her glasses somewhat self-consciously. She hopes she doesn't look like she’d just flown here from the DEO since… well, since she'd just flown here from the DEO. 

 

And then it strikes her that they're at  _ her  _ building and this is Lena Luthor - who decidedly does  _ not  _ live here - and she should be questioning why Lena is here instead of wondering whether her own hair is a mess. She glances behind Lena, then behind herself, forehead crinkling slightly as she looks back. 

 

For her part, Lena is just staring back at her, looking almost ridiculously out of place in her expensive suit and high-reaching heels. She doesn't really fit in Kara’s modest, rent-controlled building. She's perfectly put together and she looks… expensive. And beautiful. And a little sad. 

 

And maybe she doesn't fit here, but she fits with Kara. Lena is her friend and she  _ fits.  _

 

So Kara smiles and reaches out, fingers brushing the back of Lena’s hand. The gesture seems to snap her out of her daze and those green eyes flick down, focusing on that small point of contact. Her expression is unreadable, but Kara can hear her heart hammering in her chest and worry spreads through her. Something is wrong, right? Something has to be wrong. Why else would she be here so late looking so worried?

 

And truthfully, it's been a really long couple of days full of portal jumping and rescuing kidnapped millennials and coaching her sister through her idiotic decision to dump Maggie and- it's just been a very long couple of days. Kara wants some thick socks, her pajamas, and her bed more than she wants anything else in the world right now. But she also doesn't want to leave Lena just standing here alone in the dark when she looks so shaken. 

 

So Kara shivers exaggeratedly, makes a sound like  _ brr  _ despite the fact she doesn't really feel the chill (she can see their breaths forming little clouds between them, though, so she knows it has to be cold), and grabs Lena’s hand more fully. 

 

“Were you waiting for me? I'm sorry, I had a sister emergency so I was over there dealing with that and I guess the night got away from me. We didn't have plans, did we?” Kara's pretty sure she's never forgotten plans with Lena (that she never could), but she wants to make sure. 

 

“No,” Lena says quietly, still staring at their hands. It's the first word she's spoken, Kara realizes, and the sound of her voice feels like it chases away the edge of Kara’s exhaustion. She's never heard Lena sound so unsure, so… small. Not even with everything that happened. Not after her brother tried to kill her, not after she'd sent her mother to jail. Her worry spikes and Kara just wants to reach out and wrap around her and make her feel safe again. “I was just… hoping to see you.”

 

“Oh. Okay, great. Well here I am. Come upstairs? It's cold down here, isn't it?” She shivers again and tugs Lena back through the apartment door without waiting for a reply, leading the way back up to her apartment. She chats about work and the article she's writing on the missing people that Supergirl found and Lena is matching her pace, though she is silent. Kara wonders again what's wrong, but she doesn't ask. Not there in the hallway. 

 

Kara unlocks her door and they step inside, quiet but not uncomfortable as she unwinds her scarf and tugs off her hat, carefully hanging it all on the coat hooks beside her front door. 

 

“Okay,” she says, as brightly as she can muster considering her fatigue, turning to face Lena again. “What did you need--”

 

Before she can even complete her question, Lena is suddenly stepping into her space, filling it with her determination and the loud, staccato rhythm of her heart. 

 

Her hands find Kara’s face and she surges forward abruptly, fusing their lips in a way that blanks Kara’s mind. It is equal parts eager and hesitant, as if Lena hadn't quite planned for it but couldn't stop it either. 

 

Kara should. She should stop this. 

 

She shouldn't lift her hands to grip Lena's hips. She shouldn't tilt closer to the pressure of that mouth. She certainly shouldn't be making a sound of surprised pleasure when Lena's fingers tug just a bit at her hair. 

 

But she does all of that. 

 

And then suddenly Lena is stepping back, gasping as she tears her mouth away and covers it with one of her shaking hands. 

 

“I'm sorry,” she manages. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-- that was very wrong of me, to grab you like that. I just-- I couldn't--” She closes her eyes. “I meant to come here to talk to you about…” She waves a hand between them. “There's no excuse for what I did, Kara. I'm sorry. I hope that doesn't change us. Our friendship. You're… so very important to me.”

 

Kara stares at her. Her lips are still tingling from that kiss and now it's her heart that's racing and she can't look away. 

 

What had just happened here?

She half laughs and shakes her head. 

 

“Lena _ ,  _ of  _ course  _ this changes us,” she says. 

 

Lena's lower lip trembles once before she presses her mouth into a hard line, nodding once like this is what she'd expected. “Right. I… I understand. Well, goodnight then, Kara.” 

 

And then she goes to leave and a sudden panic surges through Kara's body. 

 

“No, Lena, wait.” 

 

Kara catches her and spins her back around so abruptly that their bodies collide and Lena's breath whooshes out of her lungs. Kara wraps around her to steady her and winces apologetically. “Sorry, I didn't mean to pull you that hard. I just don't-- I don't want you to leave.”

 

Lena inhales shakily. “You don't?”

 

“No. Gosh, don't you know how much you matter to me?” 

 

She reaches up and tucks a strand of dark hair back behind Lena's ear, realizing as she studies her that  _ no _ , Lena doesn't know. She is surprised by the words, that much is clear, and the fact that she is makes Kara ache. 

 

“Lena… you're so important to me,” she whispers. “And that… I mean, I hadn't even realized that you -- that  _ I -- ... _ but it changes things because I really want to-” Kara trails off and shakes her head, unable to get a grasp on the words she wants to use. 

 

“Kara, you aren't making sense,” Lena offers, still uncertain, her fingers twisting together a moment before she catches herself and drops them to her sides again. 

 

“Sorry,” she says with a little laugh. “Here, maybe this is easier.” 

 

And then it is Kara closing the distance. Kara catching Lena's lips in a soft kiss, her hands framing her hips to pull her closer. 

 

It's Kara who runs her hands up Lena's back to relax her until Lena sighs and sinks into her, her fingers curling in Kara's shirt. 

 

It's Kara who smiles into their kiss and then abruptly wraps her arms around Lena's waist, holding her as tight as she dares as she spins her in a circle, absolutely delighted with her. 

 

Lena gasps out a surprised laugh and clings to Kara's shoulders to keep from toppling. Not that she has to. 

 

Kara wouldn't let her go. 

 

When Kara sets her down again, she realizes that Lena's heels have slipped off. Without them, she stands shorter than her, and it's surprising because Kara has never seen Lena without heels and she's just always felt like she was taller. Because she has such a big presence maybe. Because she's always in heels, another possibility. 

 

The sight of her, small and barefoot and smiling shyly, has a surge of protectiveness moving through Kara. She hugs her close and presses their foreheads together, meeting that smile with her own once more. 

 

Kissing Lena Luthor is going to be something she wants to do quite often, Kara decides. 

 

//

 

When there's a knock on her door some time later, Kara blinks open heavy eyes and looks around herself, disoriented. There's a warm weight on her chest and she realizes it's Lena, breaths even, head tucked beneath her chin. 

 

They're stretched out on the couch with Netflix on the screen, the words  _ are you still watching?  _ Making her smile because, no, they'd both clearly fallen asleep in the middle of  _ One Day at a Time.  _

 

Kara drops her head over the side of the couch and squints at her front door upside down until she can see through it to Mon-el standing on the other side. She frowns, then readjusts until she's in her previous position, arms sliding around Lena's waist as she shuts her eyes again. 

  
She'll make it up to him tomorrow. For now… there's no way she's giving this up. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr at proudlyunicorn. (:


End file.
